A Moment Like This
by Bela Waterfall
Summary: Algumas pessoas esperam a vida inteira para um momento como esse


**A Moment Like This**

-Inuyasha, seu baka! – gritou uma mulher com cabelos pretos e olhos amarronzados, grávida de nove meses para um hanyou de cabelos prateados e olhos amendoados dourados.

-Que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou ele a olhando confuso e com medo da expressão da esposa.

-Você não fez SIMPLESMENTE NADA! OSUWARI! – gritou ela o fazendo cair de cara no chão frio da sala.

-Ai, Kagome! Me diz o que houve! – disse ele se levantando e indo até a mulher.

-Eu falei para você arrumar o quarto da nossa filha e você SIMPLESMENTE não fez o que eu falei!

-Kagome, calma! Isso não vai fazer bem pro bebe... – disse ele se aproximando dela e pegando as duas mãos da morena e a abraçou em seguida – Gomen né...Eu apenas esqueci...

-APENAS esqueceu? Você conseguiu esquecer da nossa filha? – perguntou ela começando a chorar, se distanciando dele e colocando a mão na barriga.

-Não é isso... Eu não esqueci... É que eu estou tão animado com essa coisa de pai que eu esqueci de arrumar o quarto dela... – respondeu ele levantando o queixo dela, secando as lágrimas com o seu kimono e colocando as mãos na barriga dela. – Eu nunca ia esquecer da nossa filha... – a beijando.

-Gomenasai, Inuyasha... Eu estou tão estressada com tudo... A gente vai ter mais responsabilidades quando ela chegar e eu estou preocupada que nós não consigamos tomar conta dela...

-Nunca fale isso! Nós vamos ser os melhores pais do mundo!

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku e Sango tinham completado a Shikon No Tama e finalmente tinham derrotado Naraku de uma vez por todas... A colegial ficou na dúvida de selar o poço e nunca mais ver Inuyasha e seus amigos. No final, ela acabou não selando, não valia a pena... O meio youkai e a morena ficavam cada vez mais próximos e um dia ele a pediu em namoro e mais tarde em casamento. Os dois fizeram duas festas de casamento: uma na era atual e a outra na era feudal.

Um ano mais tarde veio a notícia que Kagome estava grávida e foi uma alegria a todos, ela resolveu morar na era feudal com Inuyasha, mas sempre aparecia na antiga casa para visitar a mãe, o irmão e o avô e para levar algumas coisas para a outra era, como o berço do bebe, e vários movéis para colocar na casa.

_**What if I told you**_

_(E se eu te dissesse)_

_**It was all meant to be?**_

_(Que tudo estava predestinado?)_

_**Would you believe me?**_

_(Você acreditaria em mim?)_

_**Would you agree?**_

_(Você concordaria comigo?)_

_**It's almost that feeling**_

_(É quase como aquele sentimento)_

_**That we've met before**_

_(Que nós já nos conhecemos antes)_

_**So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy**_

_(Então me diga que você não acha que eu sou louca)_

_**When I tell you love has come here and now**_

_(Quando eu te disser que o amor veio aqui e agora)_

Parece que tinha sido ontem que Kagome e Inuyasha tinham se conhecido, ele lacrado na Goshin Boku e ela em uma era estranha, diferente... Até a colegial tirar a flecha que o selava e começar sua jornada com o hanyou sem sentimentos. Foi difícil no começo, ele não deixava ninguém entrar no seu coração, parecia que estava trancando para sempre, mas ela conseguiu abri-lo novamente.

_**A moment like this**_

_(Um momento como esse)_

_**Some people wait a lifetime**_

_(Algumas pessoas esperam uma vida inteira)_

_**For a moment like this**_

_(Por um momento como esse)_

_**Some people search forever**_

_(Algumas pessoas procuram para sempre)_

_**For that one special kiss **_

_(Por aquele beijo especial)_

_**Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me**_

_(Oh, eu não acredito que está acontecendo comigo)_

_**Some people wait a lifetime**_

_(Algumas pessoas esperam uma vida inteira)_

_**For a moment like this**_

_(Por um momento como esse)_

Conheceram Shippo, Miroku e Sango nessa jornada e eles se juntaram a eles. Até que Kagome beijou Inuyasha pela primeira vez para fazer parar a transformação para um youkai completo. E depois daqueles dias, os sentimentos foram se tornando cada vez mais profundos e eles se deram conta que se amavam.

_**Everything changes**_

_(Tudo muda)_

_**But beauty remains**_

_(Mas a beleza permanece)_

_**Something so tender**_

_(Algo tão carinhoso)_

_**I can't explain**_

_(Eu não posso explicar)_

_**Well I may be dreaming**_

_(Bem talvez eu esteja sonhando)_

_**But still lie awake**_

_(Mas eu ainda estou acordada)_

_**Can we make this dream last forever?**_

_(Podemos fazer esse sonho durar para sempre?)_

_**And I'll cherish all the love we share**_

_(E eu vou valorizar todo o amor que compartilhamos)_

As coisas foram acontecendo e todos esperavam que eles acabassem juntos e foi o que realmente aconteceu... Podiam brigar muito, mas se amavam muito também; os dois tinham sangue quente, mas se entendiam; os opostos se atraem...

_**Could this be the reign of love above?**_

_(Poderia ser esse o melhor amor de todos?)_

_**I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall**_

_(Eu quero saber se você vai me segurar quando eu cair)_

_**So let me tell you this**_

_(Então me deixe dizer isso)_

_**Some people wait a lifetime**_

_(Algumas pessoas esperam uma vida toda)_

_**For a moment like this**_

_(Por um momento como esse)_

Os dois sempre estavam correndo perigos por causa da jóia e por isso nunca tinham se dado conta do que sentiam um pelo outro, mas quando o mal foi derrotado eles se juntaram.

_**Some people spend two lifetimes**_

_(Algumas pessoas gastam duas vidas)_

_**For a moment like this**_

_(Por um momento como esse)_

_**Some people search forever**_

_(Algumas pessoas procuram para sempre)_

_**For that one special kiss**_

_(Por esse beijo especial)_

_**Oh I can't believe it's happening to me**_

_(Oh eu não posso acreditar que está acontecendo comigo)_

_**Some people wait a lifetime**_

_(Algumas pessoas esperam uma vida toda)_

_**For a moment**_

_(Por um momento)_

_**Like this**_

_(Como esse)_

_**Oh, like this**_

_(Oh, como esse)_

_**Some people search forever oh yeah**_

_(Algumas pessoas procuram para sempre oh yeah)_

_**Some people wait a lifetime**_

_(Algumas pessoas esperam uma vida toda)_

_**For a moment**_

_(Por um momento)_

_**Like this.**_

_(Como esse.)_

Kikyou nunca tentou amar de verdade Inuyasha... Ela nunca confiou que ele nunca a mataria e o selou na árvore, e em seguida morreu; mas ela ressuscitou e tentou tirar o hanyou da Kagome, mas nunca conseguiu... Ela morreu novamente com a amargura de nunca ter acreditado nele e morreu se culpando de tudo, se pelo menos tivesse acreditado nele... Mas era tarde...

-Inuyasha... – chamou a morena.

-Que foi?

-A minha bolsa estorou – disse ela tranquilamente, enquanto o meio youkai se preocupava e ficou com uma cara de não saber o que fazer.

-Vai chamar a Kaede-sama... – alertou ela colocando a mão na barriga – Nossa filha vai nascer...

Inuyasha colocou Kagome na cama e foi chamar a sacerdotisa da aldeia, explicando a situação, Sango veio junto com ela para ajudar. Chegando na casa, a ex-colegial estava tendo contrações fortes.

-Inuyasha... Fica comigo, por favor... – pediu ela segurando a mão dele com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Nunca vou de deixar...

O parto foi difícil e a morena estava sofrendo por causa do bebe e quando a menina finalmente nasceu, Kaede falou que tinha mais um bebe na barriga; o que fez Inuyasha e Kagome se olharem confusos e felizes ao mesmo tempo. Em menos de meia hora, outro bebe tinha nascido: era um menino. Tiveram um par de gêmeos. Sango limpou os bebes e deu para os amigos, sorrindo e dizendo estar feliz por eles. Ela e a sacerdotisa saíram do quarto e deixaram os novos pais sozinhos.

-Eles são lindos, Kagome... – sussurrou Inuyasha olhando a menina e o menino nos seus braços fortes. – Ela parece com você e ele parece comigo, o mesmo cabelo. – dando os bebes para ela.

-Eles são realmente lindos... Nossos bebes... – disse ela com lágrimas de felicidade saindo dos olhos.

-Parece que vamos ter que comprar um outro berço...

-Com certeza...

-Como eles vão se chamar, Kagome?

-Que tal... Izayoi e Inuyitasho? – perguntou ela o olhando sorrindo.

-O nome dos meus pais... Boa idéia... Eu te amo, minha Kagome... – disse ele a beijando em seguida, com ela correspondendo.

_-Eles serão ótimos pais, minha querida..._

_-Claro que serão... Finalmente nosso filho se encontrou na vida._

_-Ele já tinha se encontrado quando conheceu Kagome..._

_-É, você tem razão..._

_**Some people wait a lifetime**_

_(Algumas pessoas esperam uma vida toda)_

_**For a moment like this...**_

_(Por um momento como esse...)_

"Eu nunca acreditei que alguma coisa fosse por acaso, para mim as pessoas se encontram com um futuro pela frente, tudo tem uma razão para acontecer... Tudo está predestinado; aquele amigo, aquela amiga que você conheceu há algum tempo... Está tudo predestinado... E temos que viver cada momento com emoção, intensidade, alegria e esperança, cada minuto é precioso e não pode ser desperdiçado... Por isso, fale para a pessoa que você ama: "Eu te amo", nunca esconda seus sentimentos, eles podem te fazer muito feliz um dia... Como dizem: 'Viva cada momento como se fosse o último, porque um dia, um deles será... '.".

**-by Isa Granger Potter**

_**FIM**_

Gente espero que vocês tenham gostado! É uma short fic, mais eu amei...

Esse parágrafo do final é de minha autoria, eu fiquei emocionada quando escrevi essa história :) Eu adoro escrever coisas bonitinhas hihi.

Música: A Moment Like This - Kelly Clarkson

Beijos!

E deixem reviews!

Byeee

-Isa Granger Potter

P.S. – Eu não sei se eu digitei certo o nome do pai do Inuyasha -.-.


End file.
